michellepfeifferfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Zinone
Stephanie Zinone is the head of the pink ladies, Taking over Rizzo's place. She was dating T-Bird Johnny during the summer but she felt she had out grown him. Then the cousin of Sandy Olsson, Micheal Carring, arrives at the school and falls for Stephanie. Plot It is 1961, two years after the original Grease gang became seniors. The Pink Ladies are now led by Stephanie Zinone (Michelle Pfeiffer), who feels she has "outgrown" her relationship with the arrogant leader of the The T-Birds, Johnny Nogerelli (Adrian Zmed) during summer break. A new arrival comes in the form of clean-cut British student Michael Carrington (Maxwell Caulfield) (a cousin of Sandy Olsson, Olivia Newton-John's character from Grease), who quickly becomes smitten with Steph. At the local bowling alley, a game ("Score Tonight") turns sour due to the animosity between Johnny and Stephanie. Stephanie retaliates by kissing the next man who walks in the door, which happens to be Michael. Bemused by this unexpected kiss, Michael attempts to ask her out but discovers that she has a very specific vision of her ideal man ("Cool Rider"). As he realizes that he will only win her affection if he turns himself into a cool rider, Michael buys a motorcycle Following an unusual biology lesson ("Reproduction") given by Mr. Stuart (Tab Hunter), a gang of rival motorcyclists called the Cycle Lords surprise the T-Birds at the bowling alley. Before the fight starts, a lone anonymous biker appears, who is in fact, a disguised Michael, defeats the enemy gang, and disappears into the night ("Who's That Guy?"). Stephanie is instantly fascinated with the stranger. In a short comic scene, one of the T-Birds, Louis DiMucci (Peter Frechette), attempts to trick his sweetheart Sharon (Maureen Teefy) into losing her virginity to him by taking her to a fallout shelter and faking a nuclear attack ("Let's Do It for Our Country"). The next evening, Stephanie is surprised again by the Cool Rider and they enjoy a romantic twilight motorcycle ride. Just as Michael is about to reveal his identity, they are interrupted by the arrival of the whole gang; before Michael disappears again, he tells Stephanie that he will see her at the talent show, in which the Pink Ladies and T-Birds are performing. Johnny, enraged by Stephanie's new romance, threatens to fight the "Cool Rider" if he sees him with her again. The Pink Ladies exit haughtily, although this has little effect on the T-Birds' self-confidence ("Prowlin'"). At school, Stephanie's poor grades in English lead her to accept Michael's offer of help. She slowly begins to discover that she has similar feelings for him, and starts to reciprocate his crush. Johnny, upon seeing them together in a discussion, demands that Stephanie quit the Pink Ladies for his "rep". Stephanie is visibly upset by this but refuses to quit the Pink Ladies. Although still head over heels for the Cool Rider, interactions with Michael reveal that she has become smitten with him as well, as Michael ponders over his continuing charade he puts on for Stephanie ("Charades"). At the talent show, Stephanie and the Cool Rider meet outside the school, but are ambushed by the T-Birds who pursue Michael with Stephanie and the Pink Ladies following in a car. They chase him to a construction site which conceals a deadly drop, and the biker's absence suggests that he has perished below, leaving Stephanie inconsolable. During the Pink Ladies' number at the talent show ("A Girl For All Seasons"), Stephanie enters a dreamlike fantasy world where she is reunited with her mystery biker ("(Love Will) Turn Back The Hands Of Time"). She is named winner of the contest and crowned the queen of the upcoming graduation luau, with Johnny hailed as king. The school year ends with the luau ("Rock-A-Hula Luau"), during which the Cycle Lords suddenly reappear and begin to destroy the celebration. After the Cool Rider reappears and defeats the Cycle Lords again, he finally reveals himself to be Michael. After his initial shock, Johnny offers him a T-Bird jacket and welcomes him into the gang, and Stephanie finally accepts that she can be with him. All of the couples pair off happily at graduation as the graduating class sings ("We'll Be Together"). The credits start rolling in yearbook-style, as in the original film. Category:Characters